Conventionally, there has been disclosed a technology that identifies a background in a captured image.
There has been disclosed a technology that recognizes colors of two regions so as to determine whether a capturing target object is within a specified range.
Moreover, there has been disclosed a technology that recognizes similarity between a color of a background and a color of an original document and uses an extraction parameter according to the result, so as to detect the original document with high accuracy.
Moreover, there has been disclosed a technology that calculates background statistics of luminance values, color channel values, contrast values, texture values, color shade values, color definition values, and the like of a background of a digital image.
Examples of related-art are described in JP-A-2012-205089, in JP-A-2014-017673, and in JP-T-2015-503813.
However, the conventional information processing device has a problem that effective background identification is not able to be performed depending on a color or noise amount of a background region.